Wonder (film)
Wonder is the film adaptation of the novel of the same name by R.J. Palacio. It is directed by Stephen Chbosky and was released on November 17, 2017. Synopsis Born with facial differences that, up until now, have prevented him from going to a mainstream school, Auggie Pullman becomes the most unlikely of heroes when he enters the local fifth grade. As his family, his new classmates, and the larger community all struggle to discover their compassion and acceptance, Auggie's extraordinary journey will unite them and prove you can't blend in when you were born to stand out. Cast Main Cast * Jacob Tremblay as August Pullman * Noah Jupe as Jack Will * Millie Davis as Summer Dawson * Izabela Vidovic as Olivia Pullman * Danielle Rose Russell as Miranda * Nadji Jeter as Justin Supporting Cast * Julia Roberts as Isabel Pullman * Owen Wilson as Nate Pullman * Gidget as Daisy * Bryce Gheisar as Julian Albans * Elle McKinnon as Charlotte Cody * Emily Delahunty as Ximena Chin * Mandy Patinkin as Mr. Tushman * Daveed Diggs as Mr. Browne * Kyle Harrison Breitkopf as Miles * James A Hughes as Henry * William Dickinson as Eddie * Ali Liebert as Ms. Petosa * Ben Ratner as Mr. Davenport * Sonia Braga as Isabel's Mother * Ty Consiglio as Amos * Erika McKitrick as Ella * Crystal Lowe as Julian's mother Crew Director * Stephen Chbosky Writers * Steve Conrad (screenplay) * R.J. Palacio (novel) * Jack Thorne Producers * Michael Beugg (executive producer) * Dan Clarke (line producer) * David Hoberman (producer) * Todd Lieberman (producer) * Richard Schlesinger Cinematography * Don Burgess Film Editing * Mark Livolsi Casting * Deborah Aquila * Kara Eide * Tricia Wood * Kris Woz Stunts * Devyn Dalton as Stunt Double: August Pullman Trivia * Wonder is going to be released in Hungary, where it is known as Csodácska. Goofs * In science class, Ms. Petosa supposedly demonstrates the refraction of light through water by showing the word "now" behind a clear cylinder of water, and it becomes "won." However, this scene must have been doctored, because in reality the "n" would be backwards when it's refracted. * In the New Year's scene after the countdown, when you see Isabel with her laptop the time shown on it is 10:00 pm. It should be 12:00 am. * In scenes that take place in the month of February, there are green leaves on the trees. The film takes place in New York. * The Wizard of Oz is being shown in the wrong aspect ratio; it is shown filling the entirety of a widescreen. This would not be possible without cropping the image or stretching/distorting it. * When Auggie gets off the bus after the trip to the nature preserve and is with his Mom; a blonde Mom in the background to the left is seen walking behind them from the same spot twice. * In preparation for his graduation, Nate knots Auggie's tie with a simple knot, but when we see him later at the ceremony, the tie knot is the more elaborate Windsor Knot. Gallery Movie Trailer Category:Film